


Captain. . .

by Ftballfangrl



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, porn with some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftballfangrl/pseuds/Ftballfangrl
Summary: 'Keep that armband Diet"Or...Eric Dier captains England and scores a winning penalty, giving Dele an idea. . .





	Captain. . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanceFairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceFairies/gifts), [dierdele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/gifts).



It had been three hours since they’d secured third place by winning a penalty shootout. Another one. This one might not have had the same weighting as the one against Colombia but it felt good all the same because the curse appeared to be lifted. Dele supposed that one day he would probably be called upon to take a kick from the spot but for now he was fine with standing in the line, willing his team mates to score.

He smiled as he flicked through a few tweets on his phone. Jordan’s penalty filling his screen as he opened a video. He’d fucking booted the thing and Dele had to give him credit for his technique. The video played through the next Switzerland player stepping up and scoring and then Dele’s stomach swooped as the camera panned to Eric walking up to the spot.

He was the image of calmness as he took the ball from the ref and placed it down, rolling it a few centimetres until he was happy. The video was clipped from the game and Dele smiled as he heard the commentator talking about Eric’s penalty heroics at the World Cup. He converted it and starting walking back to the line, his left hand absently fingering at the armband wrapped around his right arm.

Dele watched as Eric walked past him on the video and heat coiled in his stomach as he saw them look at each other.

“Keep that armband Diet.”

He hadn’t been able to help himself and he was most definitely thinking with his dick when

the words had spilled from his mouth. He’d all but whispered it, barely audible amongst the cheers from the fans as Eric had walked past him but he’d definitely noticed Jadon give him the side eye as he’d said it. His gaze had caught Eric’s, blue eyes sparkling with a hint of something that had made Dele’s stomach flutter.

The sound of the water shutting off in the bathroom made his chest tighten and he dropped his phone on the bed and pulled his pillow up behind his head, trying to get comfortable. There had been a bit of muted celebration when they’d got back to the hotel but not much. Everyone had congratulated Jordan on his penalty and his save and they had all agreed that they would come back stronger for the next international break in September.

The whole time they’d been downstairs Dele hadn’t been able to take his eyes of Eric. They’d sat next to each other on the coach and Eric’s hand had gripped his upper high the whole way, his thumb tracing a circle with enough pressure that Dele had had to stifle a moan. But when they’d got to the hotel Eric had been dragged away from him for interviews. Dele had wandered around aimlessly, chatting a little bit with Jesse and Marcus, all the while keeping Eric in his eye line. It was so good to see him smile, to watch as he was praised by various different people for scoring yet another winning penalty in a tournament. His heart had ached in his chest as he’d heard Eric being humble, talking about the team performance being the most important thing. Then he’d heard one of the journalists say the word ‘captain’. He’d felt his cheeks burn as Eric’s eyes had flickered towards his for just a second and all Dele could think about was dragging him away from the crowd and finally getting him alone.

“What are you thinking about?”

Dele looked up at the sound of Eric’s voice and all coherent thought slipped from his mind. He was still wet from his shower, droplets of water running over his chest and dripping onto his stomach. A white towel hung from his hips. He was stood with his hands behind his back and his arms were taught, the muscles pulling. Fuck, Dele wanted to bite down on those shoulders. He wanted to press his lips to Eric’s stomach and trace over the contours of his abs with his tongue.

“Oh nothing,” he answered, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Eric laughed a little and cocked his head to the side. Dele stayed still, watching Eric’s chest rise and fall with his breathing.

“Are you sure? Are you sure you’re not thinking about this?”

Eric moved his arms from behind his back and lifted the black captains arm band up, holding it between his fingers. A cocky smile had taken over his face and Dele felt his dick twitch. He watched as Eric’s fingers curled around the armband, pulling at it and stretching it over his knuckles.

“Come here.”

It was a command rather than a suggestion. Eric’s voice was low and deep and Dele scrambled off the bed. He closed the gap between them and Eric held out the armband, gesturing for him to take it. Dele wrapped his fingers around the smooth material and glanced at Eric. Before he could ask why he’d handed it over to him, Eric straightened his arm out, pointing his hand towards Dele. Dele stepped closer, stretching the armband and placing it against Eric’s fingertips.

“Am I your captain Delboy?”

Dele swallowed at the cockiness in Eric’s tone. He was usually all light kisses and cuddles after a match but the look in Eric’s eyes as he started pushing the band over his forearm told Dele that tonight was going to be different. He broke their stare to look as he pushed the band further up. His fingers brushed against his skin and Dele stalled his pace. He worked slowly, taking his time to enjoy the feel of corded muscle under his hands. Finally he pulled the band so that it rested around Eric’s bicep and he didn’t care that he let out a groan, watching the muscle bulge as Eric dropped his arm.

He jumped as Eric snapped his fingers around his elbow, tugging on it so he looked at him again. “I asked you a question. Am I your captain Dele?” Eric repeated, his fingers tight on Dele’s skin. The air in the room thickened as Dele nodded, the hard glint in Eric’s eyes and his name on his lips making his dick harden embarrassingly quickly.

“Good because I think you need some practice in following captain’s orders. I saw far to much insubordination on the pitch today.”

Dele’s eyes widened and Eric’s mouth quirked into a smirk. Shit, Dele thought, he looked so hot stood there with his hands on his hips with that look in his eye. A look that sent a message to Dele he was going to do exactly what he was told. Every single nerve in his body was on fire as he burned under Eric’s stare. He could feel his dick straining against his joggers and he felt as though if Eric so much as breathed on him he’d come right there in his fucking pants.

“Take your clothes off.”

His knees almost folded beneath him at the words. Eric didn’t move, just jutted his chin out as he spoke. His pulse was hammering in his ears and his heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t know why he felt nervous, he trusted Eric completely. But this confidence, this arrogance, it was something he’d seen on the pitch but not in the bedroom.

He lifted his hands behind his head and grabbed at the collar of his top, pulling it over his head. Eric bit his lip, sending a thrill through him. God it looked like he was going to eat him alive. He fingered at the waistband to his joggers, tugging at his boxers at the same time. He glanced at Eric who inclined his head and without taking a breath he stripped them off, kicking them to one side.

The cool air of the room caressed his bare skin and he felt his dick twitch again as Eric’s gaze dropped, his tongue darting over his lips. He stood there, exposed and disgustingly hard. All he wanted to do was reach out, grab Eric’s hand and make him feel exactly how hard he was even if he could see it. But he didn’t. Instead he kept his hands by his side, waiting for his captain to give him his next order.

Eric stepped forward, just slightly, so that he was tantalisingly close and Dele thought he might pass out from the want, the aching need to feel Eric’s hands on his body. He focused again on that armband and how fucking small it looked against Eric’s bicep and how he just wanted to run his tongue along the edge and bite down on...

“Now touch yourself.”

“W-hat?” he couldn’t help but stutter the question, his cheeks burning. Eric’s expression didn’t change, he just looked him in the eye and dipped his head in the direction of Dele’s crotch.

“You heard what I said. Take that pretty cock in your hand and show your captain how much you want him.”

Dele almost swore out loud and he fluttered his right hand against his thigh. Fuck, was he really about to toss himself off whilst Eric just stood there and watched? He had touched himself in front of Eric before but not like this. He felt shy and turned on all at once and he slowly lifted his hand. He watched Eric’s face as he wrapped his fingers loosely around his dick and wiped his thumb over the tip, precome slick against his skin. Eric’s eyes darkened and Dele wished he would drop the towel so he could see how all of this was affecting him.

A moment passed and Dele took a deep breath before starting to work his hand up and down. His vision blurred at the friction and he titled his head back, closing his eyes. The heat in his gut burned and he felt his balls tighten as he found his usual rhythm.

“Eyes on me Dele.”

Eric’s voice was deep and thick with barely disguised lust. Dele’s hips bucked forward at the words and he paused, trying to stop himself from going over the edge. He licked his lips and lowered his head down, locking Eric in a stare.

“Good boy,” Eric muttered and Dele snarled, working his hand over his dick in slow, delicious strokes. If this was how Eric wanted to play then he was going to give as good as he got. He didn’t break his gaze as he continued, applying varying pressure with his fingers. Eric’s eyes dropped and he took a step forward making Dele’s dick jump in his hand.

He didn’t stop but it he was finding it hard to maintain any sort of rhythm as his heart thundered in his chest. Eric stopped mere inches from him and leaned in, hot breath caressing Dele’s ear.

“Get on the bed.”

Dele drew his hand away, the command making his chest burn. Eric pulled back and followed Dele’s gaze as he looked at the towel still wrapped around his hips. A wicked smile filled Eric’s face and he lifted his hands to the fold that was holding the towel together. Dele drew in a breath as Eric dropped it to the ground and he fought the urge to fall to his knees as he took in the sight of Eric, hard and huge and ready.

“Get on the bed,” Eric repeated and Dele obeyed, walking backward until his calves hit the mattress. He sat down and shuffled upwards, lying down with his head propped up by a pillow.

Eric stood at the end of the bed and Dele felt breathless at the sight of him. Every beautiful inch of him was firm and toned and his dick was standing to attention, teasing Dele with what was about to happen. The tight, black band created a stripe on his arm and Dele didn’t think he had ever felt this fucking turned on in his life. This was the image he’d been thinking of when he saw Eric pull it on out on the pitch. Eric stood in all of his glory with a hungry look in his eyes that was only meant for him.

Eric bent forward and placed his hands on the bed. He dropped his knees onto the mattress and started to crawl towards him. His shoulders muscles were gloriously tight as he held himself up and Dele could seen his dick bouncing as he moved. Eric’s hand brushed against his thigh with the lightest of touches and it was a fucking miracle he didn’t come right there and then.

“I want to show you just how much of a good boy you are, would you like that?” Eric asked, drawing level with Dele. He nodded, not able form words as he felt Eric’s dick brush against his as he settled on top of him. His whole body felt white hot and he knew that when Eric finally gave him what he so desperately wanted he was likely going to last mere seconds.

Eric shifted, leaning on his forearms so he wasn’t crushing Dele under his weight. Their torsos touched as they both breathed heavily and Dele turned his head to the side, the sight of Eric’s bicep, curved and bulging underneath the armband sent a shot of hot need right to his dick. He lifted his hand and placed his fingertips on the edge of the material. He traced the letters, marking out the word respect and Eric dipped his head, breaking character for a split second to place a lingering kiss on his neck.

“Do you want that Dele? I need to hear you say it,” Eric’s breath was warm and he felt the hot wetness of his tongue as he sucked at the skin underneath his jaw. Dele fought to steady his breath, fought to remember how to speak as he nodded his head.

“Yes. Yes I want it.”

“You want it? What is it that you want?”

“You. I want you. Fuck. I want you inside me.”

“Are you forgetting something?”

“I want you inside me, captain.”

Dele sucked in a breath as he felt Eric slip a finger inside him and stars burst behind his eyelids. Eric had leaned over during their conversation and retrieved the lube from the side of the drawer and Dele thought he might scream at how fucking teasing that one finger was, how empty he still felt.

He moaned as Eric moved it around, easing in further as Dele responded. He added a second and pushed further inside. He brushed briefly against his prostrate and Dele gasped, clenching around Eric’s fingers. Eric peppered kisses across his chest, teasing his nipples between his teeth. Dele gripped at Eric’s arms, fingers curling around the armband and he didn’t attempt to mask his moan as a scissoring motion threatened to unravel him. He felt the slow, delicious burn start to build in his gut and he dug his fingernails into Eric’s skin.

“Fuck me. Now Eric I fucking swear to god I need you inside me now.”

A growl ripped through Eric’s throat and removed his fingers. Dele gritted his teeth at how damn empty he felt and reached down to tug on his dick. He watched as Eric lubed himself up, his eyes closing as he allowed himself a few long pumps. Dele reached down and moved Eric’s hand away, replacing it with his own. He wiped his thumb over the tip and squeezed his fingers as he stroked, being sure to be achingly slow.

“Shit, Del,” Eric fell forward and smashed his lips against Dele’s mouth. It was a hungry, all consuming kiss and Dele fought to keep a purchase on Eric as they licked into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck me Eric.”

Now it was his turn to give out the commands and he spread his legs before guiding Eric with his hand still wrapped around his dick. He let go as Eric nudged at his entrance and he nodded at the questioning looking in Eric’s eyes.

And then his whole world went white.

The feel of Eric slotting himself inside him, entering slowly at first and then pushing all the way in made Dele feel as though he might melt away into nothingness. He never got over how right it felt to have Eric inside him and every single time he marvelled at how fucking good it was. Eric pulled all the way out until on the tip of his dick was left in him and the groan he elicited from Dele when he slammed back into the hilt could probably be heard at the next hotel.

It was hard and fast and heavy and everything Dele had been thinking about since they’d got back after the match. He wrapped his legs around Eric’s waist and the angle sent a shiver up his spine as he felt Eric push against his prostate. He crossed his ankles over Eric’s arse and pushed, holding him down. Eric moaned as he thrusted deep, the new closeness making everything feel deliciously tight.

“I’m so fucking close Del,” Eric breathed and Dele dug his nails into his back causing Eric to bite down on his shoulder. Dele lifted his hips slightly, feeling his dick rub against Eric’s stomach and the added sensation made his eyes roll back.

The coil in his stomach was drawing tighter and tighter and his breath was getting shorter and he started thrusting his hips. The feeling of Eric inside him, filling him, hitting every angle just right and the fact his dick was rubbing against those rock hard abs was enough to finally send him over the edge.

He felt the hot spurt of come spill over his stomach as his body convulsed and a second thrill shot through his spine as he felt Eric’s dick pulsing inside him as he moaned into his ear. Everything went fuzzy for a minute or so and he luxuriated in the buzz that travelled along his bones. Eric collapsed against his chest, panting and twitching from his own release.

They lay that way for a few minutes, until their breathing evened out and their bodies felt real again. Eric propped himself up on his elbows and rested his chin on Dele’s chest. Their eyes met and they both smiled, a giggle bubbling at the back of Dele’s throat. He shifted slightly and tucked his finger under the armband that had slipped down to rest just under Eric’s bicep.

“I think you should keep this, Captain,” he mused and Eric laughed. He raised his eyebrows and kissed Dele’s chest, right above his heart. “Mhhhmm maybe you could wear it next time,” Eric murmured, his lips still pressed against Dele’s skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh ok, so this has taken me like 4 days to write and I am SCARED. It is the first time I have ever written full blown smut and I have no idea how its gone. Any comments would be greatly appreciated!!
> 
> (Dedicated to Emma and Shelby for being the bad influences that they are)


End file.
